joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Gohan Blanco
|-|Gohan Blanco= |-|Chadhan Mystico= |-|Gohan Calvo= |-|Gohan Blanco 100 Porciento= |-|Gohan Verde= Summary Gohan is the supposed son of Goku and Chi Chi and one of the most popular characters in the Dragon Ball Franchise. This is however proven to be false. In reality Gohan is the son of El Grande Padre who saw in him great power (far too great) and feared he would be overthrown as the ruler of the Universe and he sought to kill him. Gohan escaped and sought revenge against El Grande Padre for the suffering he caused his friends and family and together with Shaggy and Cell Dorado defeated him and Gohan became the ruler of the Universe giving everyone free Scooby Snacks. Powers and Stats [http://joke-battles.wikia.com/wiki/Tier Tier:] At least Low 2-C, likely 2-B | High 2-A | At least Low 1-C | High Memetic+ | High Memetic+ Name: 'Son Gohan, Gohan Blanco '''Origin: 'Dragon Ball Español/Dragon Ball X 'Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Unknown as of the El Grande Padre arc '''Classification: '''Human / Saiyan Hybrid, Ruler of the Universe, First Super Saiyan 2, Half-Angel, 13th son of El Grande Padre '''Powers and Abilities: '''Should have all of the abilities as his canon counterpart but significantly enhanced to a greater degree. 'Attack Potency: At least Universe level+ (It was stated that his energy was the one who was secretly powering Ultra Instinct Goku and Goku Blanco., being placed higher than him on the official tier list. One shoted Superman in episode 2 and the official tier list places him on the same level as Beerus and was stated by Whis to be superior to himself.), likely Multiverse level (Should be comparable to Shaggy, who was also able to one-shot Trainer Red, who can capture Arceus., with his Zoinks Cannon.) | High Multiverse level+ (Fought on par with a supressed El Grande Padre who had faked his own death, and whose power was stated to be Infinity + 2.) | At least Low Complex Multiverse level (became far stronger than before and stated that his power level was infinity divided by infinity. Comparable to El Jirenmano who's power level is infinity divided by zero. Is far superior to Spongebob Super Saiyan Purpura, who easily tanked an attack from Blanco, and stated that Superman stood zero chance against him.) | High Memetic+ (fused with every meme in existence, and was stated to have a power level of infinity divided by infinity times infinity divided by zero, squared.) | High Memetic+ (Should easily be comparable to Sansbobmina Ultimate, whose power was stated to be comparable to Michael Jordan fused with Hank Hill, with the former capable of existing on the same realm of existence as Chuck Norris and Bruce Lee). Speed: At least Massively FTL+ (Comparable to Shaggy who blitzed Jiren), likely Immeasurable (Comparable to Shaggy who one-shot Trainer Red who is fast enough to capture Arceus.) | Immeasurable (Transcended all of time and space with his glorious transformation. Comparable to supressed El Grande Padre.) | Immeasurable (while within the same range of speed, he unfortunately sacrifices speed for strength) | Immeasurable (Regained his speed) | High Memetic+ (Faster than every meme he fused with, several of them who surpass Omnipresence) | High Memetic+ (Should be at least be comparable to his 100 por ciento speed, and around Sansbobmina Ultimate's level). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least Universal+ likely Multiversal | High Multiversal+ | At least Low Complex Multiversal | High Memetic+ Class | High Memetic+ Durability: At least Universe level+ likely Multiverse level | High Multiverse level+ | At least Low Complex Multiverse level | High Memetic+ | High Memetic+ Stamina: Extremely High in base. Infinite on Blanco, Calvo and Verde forms. Range: At least Universal+ in base. At least Low Complex Multiversal in Blanco and Calvo forms (his power was stated to reach all dimensions which should include Xenoverse' s Crack of Time and Heroes' real world), High Memetic+ after his fusion (could reach out to every meme in existence.) Standard Equipment: Scooby Snacks Intelligence: High normally. Omniscient as the Ruler of the Universe. High Memetic+ Post Memetic Fusion (Gained all the knowledge of every meme, several of them who are above Omniscience.) Weaknesses: None Notable. Feats: https://youtu.be/AmOzHNc2dBw https://youtu.be/fJ-IV5Le3Dg Index: Chadhan Mystico | Gohan Blanco | Gohan Calvo | Gohan Blanco 100 por ciento | Gohan Verde Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 1 Category:Dragon Ball Category:Scooby Snacks Category:Dragon Ball Español Category:Memetic tier